It is well known that silicon-containing and fluorine-containing materials can be used to provide coatings on a film or paper substrate that will release adhesive backed paper and film when they are needed for use. Some examples of applications that utilize these release coated liner carriers are labels, construction materials, medical packaging, tape, as well as many industrial materials. Such release liners are usually composed of a film or paper substrate and a silicone based release coating. There may be a smoothing pre-coating in the case of rough substrates, such as paper, which is generally composed of clay, extruded polyethylene, or some other additional smoothing layer. These silicone release coatings generally have a thickness above about 1 micron (1 GSM).
These release coatings are usually achieved by roller coating, in atmosphere, a solvent or water based material or a 100% solids material. These materials are cured either by evaporation of the water or solvent in an oven or by UV or electron beam irradiation. The later method is preferred for very high speed coating of silicon acrylate compositions.